


Dragons and mist

by Momoch93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multiple Orgasms, Other, Sex mist, Vaginal Fingering, gender neutral oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoch93/pseuds/Momoch93
Summary: All was quiet until a boom, until the mist leaked in, until the archer knocked on the door.





	

Heat pulsed through their body, a haze taking over their mind. _‘It’s so hot…’_ They thought, chest rising and falling with heavy pants, a soft moan falling from their lips as they turned, shirt brushing over sensitive nipples. _‘Too hot.’_ Only ten minutes ago a boom had woken the redhead from their sleep. Their sleep drunken mind had assumed thunder but with no rain to accompany the sound, Peaches had roused from their sleep to investigate the noise.

 

They threw open the window, looking out into the night. A mist had spread through the air; thicker than mist, a fog that covered their eyes. That’s when the heat had started. It swirled around their stomach, dropping lower and lower with each breath. They leaned back, away from the window and stood, hoping the air would cool them down. But as the minutes ticked by, it only got hotter.

 

A knock on the door sounded and Peaches jumped then gasped, their panties riding up, sliding against their sex in a tantalizing way. They took a breath, willing their body to calm down as they answered the door, heat stricken mind wondering who could be here so late. Opening the door, they leaned on the frame and gazed at the man in front of them. Though not a resident of the apartment complex Peaches lived in, they had seen him many times before. He always rushed by, swift as the wind, the heat of a battle on his tail. The red head seemed to always manage to get between Overwatch and Talon as they fought, miraculously coming out unscathed(though the occasional rescue from dire situations was needed at times). The man before them had partaken in one of the rescue efforts before and ever since then, when their paths crossed Peaches could not help but stop and stare.

 

His dark hair was tied back and equally dark eyes gazed at the person in the doorway, eyes half lidded, the flush on their cheeks giving way that he might have interrupted something...private. Hanzo cleared his throat, looking away from Peaches as he spoke. “I apologize for my intrusion at this hour. But I'm told to help vacate this building. It is near a blast that an unknown enemy has set off…” Their brain began to tune out his words, eyes watching his lips, the way they shaped and formed, his tongue coming out to wet them. They shuddered, playing with the hem of their shirt, feeling a wetness start to soak into their panties. They could barely register the other people of the apartment filing out behind the man, talking in low, hushed voices about what danger could possibly be outside. But Peaches eyes stayed trained on Hanzo. He finally stopped speaking and Peaches recognized he was waiting for them to reply. Evacuation, right.

 

“I, uhm, o-okay. Let me get my glasses and shoes.” They said softly, turning back into the apartment and shuffled in. Each step sent a ripple of ecstasy through them as their panties rubbed against their sensitive sex, the heat pulsing through them. Where had they even put their glasses? It was beginning to get harder and harder to think, the only thought on their mind being to rip their clothes off. They panted softly, searching for their glasses within the tiny apartment then paused to lean on the wall. They couldn't take this heat anymore, they were surly cooking, overheating like a steamed peach(speaking of steam, it looked as though the fog from outside had drifted its way into their apartment). Despite better judgement, knowing Hanzo was waiting for them, they peeled their shirt off, moaning softly as the fabric dragged over their breast, foregoing a bra for tonight.  
“E-excuse me!” A surprised voice made Peaches gasp and they turned to see the archer, red faced in embarrassment backing away and turned from scene. Peaches felt a warmth flood their face, not from the warmth they were feeling now, but utter embarrassment at having been caught bare chested. “I am so sorry, I only came to help and - and-” Hanzo stuttered out. And despite themselves...Peaches giggled. It was kind of cute to see someone else as shy and flustered as them.

 

They took a few steps forward, a niggling thought it their brain that he could douse the fire that was their body. Only now was Peaches registering why they felt so hot, why each brush of their underwear felt like a zap of electricity, why this dull ache in their core had started. Someone out there in the cosmos knew this would happen and sent them water for such a hot night. “It's okay…” Peaches said softly, touching a hand to the man's shoulder. He turned to glance over his shoulder, face still red, but a spark in his eyes. “I...don't mind.” Never had they this felt this bold before, despite their heart fluttering about their chest like a caged bird. The spark in Hanzo’s eyes grew, a flame soon to match Peaches.

 

“...you should...redress. You still need to leave.” Hanzo’s voice dropped low, quiet, uncertain. Should he really make them leave? When they were standing before him, looking as tempting as a forbidden fruit he longed to taste? His breath caught in his throat as Peaches leaned closer, pushing their breast into his side, a small whimper leaving their lips that sent the fire inside him into a mad blaze.

 

With the ferocity of a dragon he pulled Peaches close and crushed their lips together. The redhead moaned into his mouth, wrapping their arms around his neck as his hands slid down their sides. He pushed them into the wall and ground their hips together, his sex already starting to harden. Peaches gasped at the contact, fingers sliding through the man's hair as his lips traveled down, sucking and nibbling on their neck. “Hanzo…” Peaches murmured, eyes fluttering closed while Hanzo went lower, kissing the swell of their breast before closing his lips over a pink pert nipple. They gasped, back arching off the wall, fingers tugging at the archers hair. He sucked and licked the bud, using his other hand to knead at the other, encouraged by Peaches eager noises.

 

The fire in Peaches body began to grow as the Archer’s hands moved to Peaches pants, easily sliding the thin fabric down then before ghosting over the skin of their inner thigh. The hairs on their legs prickled at the sensation and they shuddered as he moved his head from one breast to the next, allowing it the same treatment. “H-Hanzo…” Peaches whimpered, feeling his fingers trace over their mound, their underwear already wet with slick. Slipping his fingers into their panties, he ran them over their folds, dripping wet and already twitching for him. Peaches bit their lip hard, grinding down on his fingers then gasped as one slipped into them.

 

“Don’t bite your lip,” Hanzo purred, raising his head to their ear, pumping the digit in and out slowly before adding another finger, pushing them in deep. “I want to hear you.” Peaches opened their mouth, head lolling back, a soft moan coming up. The man grinned, pumping his fingers a little faster, a little harder, feeling his partner clenching around him. The hands in his hair tugged harder and a growl slipped past his lips before he pressed a thumb into the nub at the top of Peaches sex, rubbing circles into it. The redhead’s breath caught in their throat, pleasure dancing up their spine. They grinded down hard onto Hanzo’s hand, breath speeding up, feeling a new heat pooling inside their core.

 

With the promise of climax coming, Peaches rode the man’s fingers, each push of his fingers sending them closer and closer to their end.  
“Hanzo! I...I’m…” Peaches cried, then jerked as his fingers curled, brushing over a sensitive spot that caused stars to dance in front of their vision. Clenching down on his fingers, Peaches came quick and hard, voice raising as Hanzo continued to plunge his fingers in and out, stretching out their orgasm until they were twitching in sensitivity.

 

He pulled his fingers back, Peaches whimpered and shuddered at the feeling, before he brought his fingers to his mouth and took a slow taste of them. Peaches watched his tongue, feeling their slick drip down their legs before pulling on Hanzo’s top and brought their lips back together. Their orgasm had only helped clear a bit of the heat from their brain but it was already returning, invading their body and calling for more.

 

The kiss seemed to sizzle between the two, lips melding together and tongues dancing with each other. Peaches moaned softly into the kiss, giving a small whine of disappointment as the archer pulled away. Hanzo licked his lips then reached for the strap of his quiver, pulling it off swiftly and dropped it to the floor, arrows clattering. Hastily, he pulled off his sash before shucking off his top and Peaches eyed him down hungrily. Though the man always walked around with half his chest bare, they had never seen him fully without his shirt. And the sight only fanned the flames inside of them. Their eyes went to his waist, watching him peel off both pants and underwear in one swift movement, revealing his swelling erection, already dripping with precum.

 

Once the clothes were off, he was on them again, grinding his member between their legs, sliding against their clothed mound. “These are coming off,” Hanzo whispered heatedly in their ear, hooking his fingers into the waistband of their panties and roughly pulled them down, crouching as he did so. Licking his lips, he looked up to them as he leaned forward, keeping their eyes as he put his mouth to their mound, flicking his tongue out to lick their clit. The redhead gasped and shuddered, putting a hand to the man’s head and curled their fingers into his hair. Each slow, languid lick sent a spark dancing up Peaches’ spine and they bit their lip with a soft moan, holding Hanzo’s gaze.  
“Do you like the way I flick my tongue, little Peach?” Face going redder than it was already, Peaches finally looked away, causing Hanzo to chuckle. “Would you rather I use something else?”

 

Without giving them much time for thought, Hanzo grabbed their hand and pulled them down, allowing them to fall on top of him. Peaches yelped at the sudden movement, hands on Hanzo’s chest, knees on either side of him.

 

The fog rolling in from the window had settled down, thinning out as it reached the floor, but still very prominent in the room. It invaded their senses, set a haze to their mind almost as thick the fog itself. Where their skin touched, Peaches felt a burn and they grabbed the archer’s sex, lowering themselves onto it slowly. Hanzo took a breath, letting it out as their warmth enveloped him and slid his hands up their thighs.

 

Peaches stopped as as they bottomed out, panting gently, allowing themselves time to adjust. Hanzo’s hands danced over their thighs, going up their stomach and cupped their breast, brushing his thumbs over their nipples. They shivered lightly and gave a careful rock of their hips before lifting up, sliding off his dick then back down, fire licking up their spine. Tilting their head up, Peaches repeated the motion, a gentle moan falling from their lips. They began a slow pace, keeping their hands pressed to Hanzo’s chest, each push into their heat deep and satisfying. They then gasped as Hanzo moved, pushing his hips up to meet their down thrust. Nails scrapped down his chest and Peaches rolled their hips against him before coming up and dropping down harder. Hanzo grunted, placing one hand to his partner side and bucked up before using his other hand to bring them down for a heated kiss.

 

Peaches whimpered into his mouth and dragged their fingers into his hair, pulling as he gave a harder thrust, setting a faster pace. They panted against his lips, the previous ache within them beginning to subside, but a new ache starting. “Hanzo,” They murmured, sitting up straighter, chest rising and falling with each deep breath. The sound of their slick fucking filled the hallway and Peaches squeezed on the man, shuddering at the desperate groan he made. “Hanzo...harder, please.” Obeying their request, Hanzo lifted his hips, diving into them roughly, grabbing their hips hard enough to bruise. He growled as the tight heat clenched around him, their slick dripping down his shaft.

 

Hanzo then surged forward, keeping his hands on their hips as he laid them back. Peaches jerked at the sudden change in position then whimpered as he pulled out, twitching in want. “No~” They whined reaching out for him. Hanzo smirked, taking their hand and kissed it.  
“I'm not done with you yet.” He promised, eyes hungry as he saw the needy look in Peaches eyes . “Roll to your side.” Not a request, a demand. Peaches rolled before feeling the press of Hanzos chest on their back. His hand lifted their leg and his cock sawed between their soft cunt before slipping back in. He started once again, thrusting into the redhead roughly, fingers squeezing Peaches thigh. Peaches moaned then jolted as his length brushed against their walls, hitting that spot that made them tense up.

 

They reached a hand behind them, grabbing the archers hair as he grunted into their ear. The burn of climax was beginning to start and Peaches felt a fire begin in their stomach. They shuddered and pulsed, crying out as his other hand found their clit. Breathing speeding up, Peaches clenched down on the man, calling out loudly. His lips touched their neck, teeth biting down on the soft skin, marking them for all to see before delivering a soothing lick. “Fuck, Hanzo!” They cried, the man's own breathing hard and ragged. “I’m...I’m gonna cum!” His fingers rubbed circles on their clit and he growled deep in his throat, bucking his hips hard enough to rock Peaches forward. With a shout of euphoria, Peaches tumbled down into their orgasm, hips rolling and cunt convulsing. They shook and shuddered in pleasure, feeling Hanzos hand tighten on their thigh, his thrust quick and desperate.

 

Peaches yelped as Hanzo moved, rolling them both over so Peaches was facing the floor, Hanzo over their back. His hair stuck to his face as sweat dripped down his body, his hands sliding over Peaches arms. Putting his hands over theirs, he laced their fingers together and fucked them with an animal like fervor, chasing his own end. Their walls clenched on him and Peaches squeezed his fingers tightly, moaning as his cock slid against their overly sensitive channel. Stars danced before their vision and they gasped, a second orgasm melting into their first with the man's rough pace. They squirmed and writhed underneath him, bucking back on him and sobbed in pleasure before Hanzo gave a final thrust, releasing inside them.

 

They panted harshly, Hanzo giving a few more weak thrust before pulling out. Peaches whined as they felt the man's cum drip out of them then shuddered. The fog in the apartment had all but disappeared a light mist hanging around that soothed Peaches burning skin but with each breath, the pervading need returned. Rolling to their back, they sat up on their elbows to watch Hanzo who leaned forward, pressing his lips against theirs, his own fire far from extinguished. Peaches wrapped their arms around his neck as he pulled them closer, legs spreading for him once more.

 

The mist clung to their sweat soaked skin, no longer soothing, but burning.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my self insert/OC Peaches. If you can't tell I ship them with Hanzo. I have few more works with them but I'm hesitant to post them because I still feel like there's a huge stigma to ship Canon characters and oc's.


End file.
